<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deaths and Desires by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891055">Deaths and Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos'>DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Attempted Murder, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens is supposed to assassinate the prince, Charles Lee, at his latest ball. What happens if he accidentally falls in love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, John Laurens/Charles Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>video it is based on !!</p><p>https://youtu.be/y4agSdIIgLI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurens's job was simple. Assassinate the young prince, Charles Lee. Well, there were more steps to get there, but, that was the plan. The prince needed to die by nightfall, or else Washington and Hamilton would be on Laurens's ass for not completing the mission.</p><p>He danced his way through the ballroom. The prince seemed to never deny a dance, so he was quick to move. Eventually, Laurens caught up with him.</p><p>"Your highness —"</p><p>"Oh, haha, you must be a new guest, please, just Charles is fine, no need for extravagant titles," the prince laughed.</p><p>"Right, Charles, may I have this dance?" Laurens asked.</p><p>"Seems fitting, but first I must get a drink of water, would you like to come with?" he asked, offering out his hand. Laurens agreed, after all, a nice glass of water wouldn't hurt.</p><p>"Where are the servants?" he asked, looking out in the crowd. It just seemed like a bunch of people at a party with no servants around.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot you're new here! I don't keep butlers, maids, servants, whatever around, I can do the work myself. But my father does make me keep Samuel around as an extra hand. Oh, look! Hey Sammy!" Lee called out to his friend, well, butler. Samuel was a quite nice young man, he was surprisingly even-tempered from having to stop Charles from getting in trouble, whether with the king, the royal guard, or even just to prevent injuries to the young prince. </p><p>"Your hi- Charles, how are you?" Samuel said, giving a bow.</p><p>"What have I said about the formalities? I'm not my father, and you've known me for 3 years now," Charles said, laughing, "Anyways, where can I and my new friend here find the water this time?"</p><p>"By the kitchen, stay out of trouble, I do not want another lecture with the king," Samuel said. The last time he let Charles off on his own at a ball, Charles ended up playing with the band and making his father angry.</p><p>"No promises, maybe this friend won't be another George," Charles laughed. George was also a prince who often got into mischief with Charles at balls. Unfortunately, their parents put an end to this immediately and forbade them from going to balls together.</p><p>"Good, we don't need another George here," Samuel said. Laurens felt uncomfortable in this situation, not having an idea of what they were talking about.</p><p>"But George was cool and fun!" Charles complained.</p><p>"You two got in trouble every time you saw each other, now go on, I'll be over here," Samuel said. Truth be told, he had a slight crush on George and was devastated by the fact he and Charles weren't allowed at the same balls anymore.</p><p>Charles dragged Laurens towards the kitchen and got them both a cup of water.</p><p>"So, tell me about yourself, how old are you?"</p><p>"19, you?" Charles said, a slightly bitter tone on the number. Laurens knew once he was 20, he would be crowned king.</p><p>"I'm 20, why do you seem upset? Don't you become king when you're 20?" Laurens asked. Charles's face grimaced.</p><p>"I hate the fact that the king is treated with such formality and as you might've seen, I'm not exactly the most formal king-type of person," Charles said, dismissing the topic.</p><p>"It's cute, I mean, I would've expected you to be the formal type, and here you are, seeming like just a normal teenager," Laurens said, smiling at the shorter. </p><p>"Well, let's go have that dance you wanted," Charles said, taking the cups. Laurens had almost forgotten his mission until he said that.</p><p>"Say, I just want to talk, how about wr go to the garden, no one would bother us there, right?" Laurens asked.</p><p>"I don't even know your name," Charles seemed hesitant.</p><p>"John Laurens, nice to meet you," Laurens said giving a bow. Charles laughed and gave a playful shove.</p><p>"Okay, okay, we can go to the garden, but first Imma tell Sam where I'm going," he said, walking off. Laurens followed slightly, and quickly felt his pant leg for his dagger he had to use. It was still secured tightly, and Charles was on his way back.</p><p>"Let's go! Before some girl wants me to dance," Charles said, rushing out. Laurens was in tow and laughed along. The two sat in the back of the garden, the only light reaching them was moonlight. Laurens shivered a bit, so Charles took off on of the thick capes and gently wrapped it on Laurens. Laurens felt himself blush at the action. Thankfully it was dark out.</p><p>Wait- no, he can't be developing feelings for the prince. He just met him and he had to kill him.</p><p>Charles led Laurens to a bench and they made small talk. The two laughed at random jokes and Laurens grew more and more unwilling to kill the young prince. He was so happy and seemed pleasant to be around. </p><p>"John? Are you alright?" Charles asked, seeing the look on his face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for this," Laurens whispered as he leaned down to grab his dagger.</p><p>"Sorry for w-" Charles stopped mid-sentence as sudden pain grew in his chest.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed, looking up with pleading eyes. Laurens let some tears fall as he watched Charles die at his feet. Charles gave into his emotions and used what energy he had to pull himself up and kiss Laurens. The feeling dropped as the prince fell to the ground, bleeding out. Laurens heard voices calling for Charles, so he quickly ran off. The bell rang midnight as Laurens walked into the unaffected ball. He quickly exited and went to report what he had done to Washington and Hamilton.</p><p>Samuel searched around for the prince. Over an hour had passed when he said he was going to the garden. Boy, did Samuel hope the boy didn't get himself into trouble again.</p><p>"Charles? Where are you?" Samuel called out. He was nearing Charles's favorite area of the garden when he heard a soft groan. He gasped at the sight of Charles laying on the ground, a dagger sticking out his chest and blood all around.</p><p>"You're going to be okay? Guards! Shut down the ball! Make sure everyone leaves safely, I'll get Charles to the medics," Samuel commanded. The guards nodded and did as they were told.</p><p>Charles made a well enough recovery and to say the least Washington and Hamilton weren't happy with Laurens about it. But Charles never attempted to hunt Laurens down and give him death penalty, despite how much Samuel wanted that. He had to admit, he liked the boy and the boy liked him. No matter how frowned upon it was. Royalty with a non-royal? Disgusting. Samuel ended up being his co-king when the time came to pick either a co-king or a queen for the new king. It wasn't love, but a matter of friendship and Charles knowing he had fallen in love at the ball and never could fall out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what happens if lee and laurens happen to see each other?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know its in the one shots series , but someone on wattpad requested a part 2 and who am i to deny ?</p><p>( also , yes yall can comment requests here )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Charles walked down the hall. He needed the breather from his last meeting. He hated being king, but he had to keep going. Samuel would be devastated if he just up and left, let alone if Samuel had to run the entire country alone.</p><p>Laurens had snuck into the castle, posing as a butler. He was now a spy, rather than an assassin from the previous time. He walked down the hall, hoping that no one would notice him. Against his luck, he bumped into someone. The other fell down and Laurens immediately stuck out his hand to help them up. He recognized the features as the King and felt bad, remembering the ball. No balls were held for over a year as protection for the then prince. </p><p>"I am so sorry, your highness," he said, hoping that he wouldn't be recognized and be executed. The king looked confused and got up.</p><p>"Do I know you? How are you in my castle?" Charles asked. In reality, he remembered Laurens and how much he loved the other. His mind told him to find a way to get Laurens back, to not trust him, but his heart said otherwise.</p><p>"Uh, no, I am a new butler," Laurens lied, hoping he wouldn't be questioned.</p><p>"I don't remember hiring a butler, or any help, who hired you?" Charles asked. Laurens panicked and ran off, throwing out some excuse of needing to do work. He wasn't questioned as the king returned to his bedroom with his husband. Samuel and Charles were only best friend and Charles knew he could trust Samuel to work as his co-king rather than some queen who would only use him for power.</p><p>~~</p><p>"You saw WHO? We need to get him out of here!" Samuel hissed out, keeping his voice down, just in case.</p><p>"Sam, I don't-" Charles didn't finish before Samuel continued speaking.</p><p>"He tried to kill you last time you met, what do you mean 'you don't'?" Samuel said. He was worried, not wanting his best friend to be murdered at such a young age. They were both 22 and the ball was only 3 years ago.</p><p>"I just feel like I can't, I don't know how to explain it, but I want to feel safe around him," Charles confessed.</p><p>"... You fell in love, didn't you?" Samuel asked, no longer upset. Charles nodded and cried into his friend as they hugged.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's alright. No matter how much I want you to remember how dangerous it is, and your scar is proof enough, you can't control your feelings, can you?" Samuel said, comforting his husband.</p><p>"No, but, I shouldn't want to feel safe, like you said, he tried to kill me and got away with it," Charles muttered.</p><p>"You could get your revenge," Samuel suggested.</p><p>"Revenge? I don't want revenge. I want to go back and just not say yes to his offer," Charles said, still leaning into Samuel.</p><p>"I get that, but try to think what's best for the kingdom," Samuel suggested. Charles hummed and flopped on his bed.</p><p>"He might be trying to kill me or trying to take information for the rebels, why else would Laurens be here?" Charles said, mostly to himself.</p><p>"I know this goes against your judgment, but maybe you should get rid of him, or at least keep him out of the castle," Samuel said.</p><p>"What if he already has information and is just waiting for someone to kick him out? I think I know what to do," Charles said, getting up. Samuel followed and the two left the room to find Laurens.</p><p>~~</p><p>It didn't take long. Laurens was wandering around, lost in the large castle.</p><p>"John Laurens," Charles said, behind the older. John inhaled sharply, knowing he had been caught.</p><p>"Not me," he tried to weasel out.</p><p>"That's a lie, I remember the ball, face your king when he is talking to you," Charles commanded. Samuel grew fearful. He has never seen this side of Charles, and frankly, it was worrying. Laurens turned around, fear covering his entire body.</p><p>"I am sorry for that-" Laurens was cut off.</p><p>"Save the excuses, I let you run years freely, but now you've entered my castle without reason, so I know exactly what I need to do," Charles said, harshly gripping Laurens. His heart yelled at him to stop, but his mind was arguing much louder to continue and to keep everyone safe. Even if it meant getting rid of the man who plauged his mind.</p><p>~~</p><p>Three days Laurens spent in the dungeon. The food wasn't that shitty, but he barely picked at it because he knew his fate. Whether he was to be hung or to be beheaded was up to the king. A bright light filled his cell as a guard entered.</p><p>"John Laurens, it's time," she said, opening the cell door. She handcuffed the prisoner and took him into a room. No one else was in there as the guard uncuffed him and instead, tied his hands with a rope.</p><p>"The king has decreed that you would be hung at noon today for treason. He wishes to speak to you before so. One guard will ALWAYS be present in the room," she read off the paper. John accepted his fate and sat in the chair, where his ankles were being tied to. Extra security much? He rationalized it, after all, he did stab the king and most who knew probably thought that's why he was here again.</p><p>Charles's boots clacked on the tiled floor as he made his way to the room John was being held in. Samuel and a guard followed him closely.</p><p>"Sam, please stay out here. If he does end up killing me, I want there to be at least one king, got it?" Charles said, giving a half smile. Samuel nodded and hugged Charles before he wntered with the guard.</p><p>"John Laurens, I suspect you know why you are here," Charles said, the filter from earlier coming back.</p><p>"I do... you can drop the act, Charles," Laurens said, rolling his eyes. Charles stiffened and turned around, looking Laurens in the eye. Charles showed no emotion, unlike at the ball where his eyes showed every feeling he had.</p><p>"Do NOT call me that, you will address me as the king, and as for this 'act', there is none," Charles said. His voice sounded angry, but he was hurting inside.</p><p>"What happened to the 'no need for extravagant titles' boy from the ball?" Laurens asked quietly.</p><p>"You. Stabbed. Him." Charles's voice was dark. Laurens coward into his seat the best he could with the restraints.</p><p>"Jefferson, how much longer until the hanging?" Charles asked, standing upright.</p><p>"About 20 minutes, your majesty," the guard, Jefferson, said.</p><p>"I'll see you out there, maybe you'll feel the pain I felt," Charles said, leaving the room. Jefferson stepped away from his corner and looked Laurens in the eye.</p><p>"Dude, I've never seen the king act like that, what did you do?" he asked casually, as if Laurens wasn't on his death day.</p><p>"I was the one who stabbed him at the ball 3 years ago, and now he must think I'm going to try and murder him again," Laurens admitted.</p><p>"My God," Jefferson muttered before going back to his post.</p><p>~~</p><p>Charles watched as Laurens stepped onto the podium. Normally, he hated watching executions, but he wanted to watch Laurens die, like how Laurens watched him die just 3 years before. Samuel was at his side. He handled death as well as humanly possible, so this would barely affect him.</p><p>The executioner untied Laurens's hands and placed the noose around his neck.</p><p>"John Laurens is here today for committing an act of treason and was believed to planning another against the king, any final words before I give the signal?" Charles asked. The room was silent as Laurens looked up.</p><p>"I love you," was all he said. Charles gave the signal and the door under Laurens dropped. He struggled, trying to pry the rope away from his neck before going limp. A few more minutes passed as some guards carried the body away and Charles felt a weight add to his shoulders.</p><p>"It's what needed to be done, I promise," Samuel said, noticing the change.</p><p>"He said he loved me, why? I ordered his death," Charles asked quietly.</p><p>"Because love can blind you from the bad, let's go get some lunch," Samuel said. Charles nodded and followed his husband. Before he left the room, he stared at the empty podium and muttered a soft "I love you too" as if Laurens was still standing there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>